Hamilton
Obama, erasure of natives)Tony performance from Hamilton, introduced by Obama and rapper Common]] This is for the musical, not the founding father Alexander Hamilton, on whose life it is based. http://howlround.com/why-hamilton-is-not-the-revolution-you-think-it-is "Rather than aligning with the critiques leveled against the United States by contemporary leftist social movements such as Black Lives Matter, Hamilton’s valorization of the revolution of 1776 merely indulges in the fiction of a small, innocent, and oppressed group of young (implicitly white) men fighting for freedom against tyranny. Such a narrative resonates much too loudly with contemporary conservative social movements that wax nostalgic for white male “militias” armed against the threat of outsiders and government overreach, “militias” like the one that recently overtook a federal building in Oregon. While Hamilton makes an effort to outline its protagonist’s abolitionist investments and to track the status of slavery in its performance of history, the show’s narrative—made palatable and profitable both by these referential concessions and by the neoliberal imperative of racial diversity in casting—ultimately amounts to a valorization of the US nation-state and it’s juridical and financial systems, systems Alexander Hamilton helped to establish, and systems that have always functioned to the detriment of black and brown bodies despite what the musical might have us feel." "I’m aware: I’m being too hard on Hamilton. It’s unlikely that I would hold Jason Robert Brown or Stephen Sondheim to such high political standards. But if I’m too hard on Hamilton it’s for two reasons: 1) a polemic is called for, critical engagement with the show’s politics has been sparse at best, and 2) Lin-Manuel Miranda is the best chance we’ve got in the musical theatre. To the former point, I and others who have risked critiquing Hamilton in public forums have often been dismissed or denigrated for doing so.Hamilton has received rave reviews almost categorically. I agree with much of this praise; the book, the score, the choreography, the direction, the lighting: it’s all genius artistry. I also yield that a Broadway production that puts so many performers of color to work does constitute a victory. This should be celebrated, but this is not enough. We cannot afford to position Hamilton above critique. The critic, perhaps ironically, must be like Hamilton himself, or better yet, like Angelica Schuyler. The critic must “never be satisfied.” We can and should demand the best from Miranda and from all of our most brilliant cultural producers. We can and should demand that the musical theatre stage the revolution we need, that the musical theatre materialize and make irresistible, with its unique magic, the just world that we all deserve." Astrology Opening night was February 17, 2015 at The Public Theater New York (NY), USA. Reports suggest a curtain time of 8pm"Hamilton plays at the Public Theater, 425 Lafayette Street, through May 3, 2015. (Performances at the Richard Rodgers Theatre on Broadway begin July 13, 2015). Performances at the Public are Tuesdays through Fridays at 8PM, and Saturdays and Sundays at 2PM and 8PM" - http://www.theasy.com/Reviews/2015/H/hamilton.php. This moment corresponds to an astrological signature of Aquarius sun (H5), Aquarius moon (H5) and Virgo-rising. Within the Pluto in Capricorn era (H4) of its birth, Hamilton was born during a Year of the Horse and with its lunar North Node in Libra (H1). As an Aquarius sun born during the Chinese Year of the Horse, Hamilton is described by PrimalAstrology.com as a 'Unicorn': "Those born under the Primal Zodiac sign of the Unicorn are outgoing, energetic, smart, and unique. That’s the good news. The bad news is that they can also be self-centered, attention-starved, restless, and excessively eccentric. Overall, Unicorns are kind of giving by nature and have the capacity to venture far beyond their peers to reach places that others would find impossible. This is the greatest strength of the Unicorn. Their adventurous nature refuses to see limitations. They are always moving toward the next great idea and they almost always take the road less traveled to get there. Their seemingly endless energy can be infectious, and when they take on a challenge, they are as passionate as ever... for a while. While they truly care about the challenges they take up (and they do so often), Unicorns are quick to give up on something if they don’t see the end result fast enough for their liking. That’s not to say that they don’t care, they just lose focus on one project and would prefer to spend their exceptional capabilities on something else for the moment. Unicorns are simply different from the rest, but they have good intentions. At best they use their energy to change the world. At worst, they become self-obsessed and spin their wheels in all the wrong directions. They never lack ideas, and are always on the move. If the Unicorn can get focused on a single destination, there is practically nothing that can stop them from getting there." Mars in Pisces (H7), Venus in Pisces (H6), Mercury in Aquarius (H5), Lilith in Virgo (Rx, H12), Chiron in Pisces (H6), Ceres in Capricorn (H4). Major Aspects Ceres conjunct Pluto, Venus conjunct Mars, Moon opposite Jupiter, Asc opposite Mars, Asc opposite Venus, Asc quincunx Sun, Lilith opposite Neptune, Ceres sextile Chiron, Mercury sextile Saturn. References Category:Theatre Category:Music Category:USA Category:Revolution Category:Mundane Astrology Category:Sun in Aquarius Category:Sun in H5 Category:Moon in Aquarius Category:Moon in H5 Category:Virgo-rising Category:Pluto in Capricorn Category:Pluto in H4 Category:Year of the Horse Category:NN in Libra Category:NN in H1 Category:Aquarius-Horse Category:Aquarius-Aquarius Category:Mars in Pisces Category:Mars in H7 Category:Venus in Pisces Category:Venus in H6 Category:Mercury in Aquarius Category:Mercury in H5 Category:Lilith in Virgo Category:Lilith in H12 Category:Lilith Rx Category:Chiron in Pisces Category:Chiron in H6 Category:Ceres in Capricorn Category:Ceres in H4 Category:Ceres-Pluto Category:Venus-Mars Category:Moon-Jupiter Category:Asc-Mars Category:Asc-Venus Category:Asc-Sun Category:Lilith-Neptune Category:Ceres-Chiron Category:Mercury-Saturn Category:Hamilton